


Backed Up

by gothicghost



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bladder Control, Desperation, M/M, Semi-Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothicghost/pseuds/gothicghost
Summary: Merlin has to pee. The problem? He's trapped in about two-hours worth of traffic, it's raining, and his boyfriend is a grade-A asshole.





	Backed Up

"Arthur, please?" 

"Not in my car. You should have gone at the rest stop." 

Silence. A whimper. The whispered sound of a heel frantically tapping the rubbery plastic-layered floorboard in a desperate attempt to transfer the growing need from body into the physical entity known as Arthur's new car. In the hour that they've been trapped, Merlin has downed two bottles of water and a pepsi more so out of boredom than thirst. Big mistake on his behalf. The line of cars before them is endless, and the sight is almost as painful as the organ slowly pressing against Merlin's slightly too tight belt buckle. To make matters worse, whatever vengeful deity that rules the sky decided that today was a wonderful day to water its garden. Great. Absolutely great. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

"I can't even use one of the empty bottles rolling around in the back seat?" Merlin asked when he finally felt like he could open his watering eyes. 

"Nope," Arthur responded with a pop. "Yeah, that's right. Get in that lane, you ass." With big traffic comes big attitude from Arthur. And that's when their phones buzzed. Merlin unplugged his from the dash and checked the notification. 

**_Traffic Warning: Construction on 52-- 1 hr 15 minute expected wait._ **

Merlin handed his phone over so Arthur could look at what mocked him and dropped his head against the dash with a groan. Several deep, shaking breaths later, he slowly sat up and began to loosen the belt, but his hands were swatted away. He turned to face his boyfriend, his mouth gaping. 

"Why?" he croaked. And that's when he noticed the devious smirk painted on his princely face. 

"For fun." Over an hour of desperation, over an hour of what could possibly the most painful car ride of his life, and Arthur's going to to make him wait for his own sadistic amusement. _Fun_. Another look at Arthur's face and he noticed a look of question,  almost like he was asking for permission. "I mean... if you're willing, that is." And there it is. The soft uncertainty that always leaves Merlin at Arthur's mercy, weak and on his knees. Arthur would never put Merlin through something that he didn't want to. Arthur may be accustomed to being 'strong,' both physically and mentally, but he had the most tender heart. And so, Merlin gave in and nodded. And so, his torture really began. Arthur gifted Merlin the smile that was reserved specifically for him and no one else. "Good," said Arthur as he moved the car forward a few inches. "I want you to place your hands on the headrest." And so, Merlin complied. 

* * *

The pressure in his abdomen was unbearable. Arthur finally let him undo his belt, but it wasn't enough. He was leaned back as far as the seat would allow, his hands were balled into fists so tight that his knuckles were white, and all he could say was, "No, no, no, no, no..." because he wasn't allowed to cross his legs or hold himself, and Arthur's hand was cruelly massaging his tender bladder. By now, the rain was nothing compared to Arthur's fingers pushing a little too hard in all the wrong places. "Please, please, no..." he begged. On top of it all, his shirt was completely removed and was now being used to blindfold him. 

"Only 15 minutes until we get out of this mess, and 30 minutes until we get to the hotel," Arthur cooed. This time, he straight up poked Merlin's inflated bladder, causing the pathetic man to squeak and convulse. Then the hand was gone. Merlin dared to take a breath and wriggled in his seat. 

"Aha!!" Merlin gasped as a cold stream of water fell on his stomach and dripped down his sides. He jerked his hips to the side but that only caused a pinch in his bladder. And then another. Then the dam broke and he lost control. For the first time all day he couldn't move. All he could do was listen to the loud hiss that signified his loss of dignity. A hot blush crept up his spine and settled on his half-covered face and he began to cry. 

Arthur sat and stared at his red boyfriend and the wet jeans sticking to his figure. The water bottle from the cooler barely stayed in his hand. Had he gone too far? Merlin's embarrassed sobs broke him of his shock, and he sat the raven-haired mess up, removed the shirt from around his head and held on to him. He whispered various forms of "I'm sorry" in the big, dopey ears that he so loved and kissed Merlin's head until his lips were numb. Arthur only stopped rocking him when he was asleep, which, thankfully was right about the time the traffic released his vehicle. He layed Merlin down and drove as fast as he could without getting pulled over. 

He woke Merlin up 20 minutes later when they finally arrived at the hotel. Arthur told merlin to wrap himself up with a blanket to hide the mess. He'd carry all their luggage, and clean the car. He wanted Merlin to get a hot shower and then lie down.  

* * *

Merlin didn't wake up until he felt Arthur climb into the bed with him. He felt a familiar heat wrap around his body and he opened his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," Merlin mumbled. 

"You don't have to be. I pushed you. I shouldn't have. I should have let you go the first time," Arthur responded. 

"I could have stopped. You wouldn't have forced me to wait--I had more faith in myself than I should have. Besides. I loved every painful minute. Just... next time we should wait until we're at home." 

"Next time?" 

"Next time it's your turn." 

 

 


End file.
